


Cinema

by Skye_UwU



Series: OiFuta Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, OiFuta Week 2020, cinema, cinema date, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_UwU/pseuds/Skye_UwU
Summary: They're going on a cinema date.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru
Series: OiFuta Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Cinema

**Author's Note:**

> I totally think that both of them are rich, like really rich. And Oikawa never actually went to a cinema, but why would he admit that.

"Tooru, hey," Futakuchi said, hugging his boyfriend of two months. "Kenji, how was your day." "Great, looked forward to meeting you." "Me too, darling." Oikawa reached for Futakuchi's Hand. 

They went to the cinema to watch onward. Oikawa originally wanted to watch an alien movie, but first of, there was no movie about aliens in the cinema, and second, Futakuchi didn't like aliens, let alone alien movies. 

So they sat in the last row of a nearly empty room, being the children of rich parents, each a pack of popcorn and a large drink, Oikawa's being Coke while Futakuchi's was soda, waiting for the movie to start.

"You know, I don't get why we watch movies in cinemas. Advertisement, expensive food and you have to buy a ticket. That just sounds stupid." Oikawa complained, leaning back in the surprisingly comfortable seat.

"Where are we supposed to watch a movie if not here? It's coming out on Blu-ray in like a month, free tv in like half a year." "I can't even cuddle with you, these stupid armrests are in the way." "Have you never been to a cinema, god, Tooru we knew that before, didn't we?" "I never had a cinema date, no. And I never really wanted to hug someone in a cinema."

Takeuchi leaned over the rest, putting his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder, pulling him a bit closer. It might have been a bit uncomfortable, but he didn't care. 

"Is that okay for you, your highness?" "Shut up," he grumbled, leaning his head against Futakuchi's shoulder. "But yes, thank you."

The movie started, and they probably annoyed the whole theater with their constant complaints about the stupidity of the characters, the logic in the movie, laughed obnoxiously hard at bad jokes, or the moment they screeched about the one gay character.

"So, was it that bad?" Futakuchi asked as he got up, stretching. "It was acceptable." "You literally cried. And you sat on my lap anyway, so no need to complain about our seat." "Okay okay, I liked it, your idea wasn't that bad." "Not that bad, huh." He ruffled Oikawa's hair. "Just accept that I'm better at planning dates than you." "Nope." 

They left the cinema, the smaller ones arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Next date won't be in a cinema tho, it's expensive." "You pay a shit tone of money for your hair products, 'Kawa, I don't think that money is the problem." "Shut up, you only wear Dior makeup." "I'm not complaining about cinema prices." 

When they had walked for about two minutes, Futakuchi asked "Should I call us a Taxi?". "No," Oikawa said, "I can walk you home tho." "You don't need to." "I'm the older one, I'm responsible for getting you home safe." "If you insist." "Of course." 

When they stood in front of the electric gate to Futakuchi's huge garden, Oikawa pulled him into a hug. "So... uhm..." He started twisting on the cords of his boyfriend's hoody, Futaluchi still holding his arms around Oikawa's hip. "At the end of the cinema dates in movies..." Oikawa got more nervous with the second, blowing his cheeks as he thought of what to say.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" The younger one asked, a kinda proud smile on his lips. "Y...Yes, please." Futakuchi took a step back, putting his arms around the other's neck. "Are you sure?" Oikawa nodded, closing the gap between the two of them. Oikawa felt every positive emotion at the same time, feeling the same as when he saw his lover for the first time a smile tucking on his face as he deepened the kiss, pulling Futakuchi even closer. 

Futakuchi let go, keeping his hand on his partner's cheek. Oikawa didn't move, feeling too overwhelmed by a simple kiss. Finally, Oikawa snapped back, grinning as always. "Good night, Kenji. Love you." "Love you too, idiot. Write me when you're home, okay?" "Sure." 

Futakuchi gave Oikawa another kiss as he went inside. Oikawa waited till Futakuchi was out of sight, going home himself, still feeling the ghost touch of his boyfriend's lips on his own.


End file.
